Pregnancy Pact
by Annabelle Berlusconi
Summary: Tres chicas cautivadas por los Cullen, ¿qué estarán dispuestas a hacer para tenerlos a su lado? Actuaron sin pensar en las consecuencias que esto traería.
1. Chapter 1

PREGNANCY PACT

DISCLAYMER: Los personajes no son míos, pertecen a S.M. la historia sí es mía.

ADVERTENCIA: Es una historia rated M, para mayores de 18 años, si eres menor, abstenerse de leer.

PRÓLOGO

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, mis padres, Renee y Charlie, me enviaron a este internado con la mente de que me enseñaran más. Cuando llegué Rosalie y Alice Hale, eran mis compañeras de habitación, desde el momento en que entré a ese cuarto, supe que seríamos mejores amigas, éramos tan iguales, locas, pervertidas y estábamos encantadas con los Cullen. Cuando las Denali se enteraron que nosotras estábamos interesadas en los Cullen, se convirtieron en nuestra competencia. Pero nosotras no les dejaríamos el camino libre con los Cullen, ah, no señor, tenemos todo para atraer a los Cullen y hacerlos nuestros. Así que ¡Qué empiece la guerra!

_**Hola chicas, les traigo aquí, el prólogo de esta historia, espero la lean y dejen sus reviews. Quería escribir unas chicas atrevidas así que miren este video para que se hagan una idea de la nueva Bella, Rosalie &Alice**_

_** watch?v=bwKl-Ng084U**_

_**Espero terminar el primer cap, hasta entonces. Nos leemos, mordisquitos **___


	2. Capítulo 1

CAPÍTULO 1: ¡PACTO!

Estaba estudiando para el examen de historia con el señor Varlan, cuando Alice entra echando humo

–Bella, ah que no crees a quienes vi en el vestidor–dijo mientras se miraba al espejo enojadísima.

–A quiénes Ally?–dije aún metida en mi libro

– ¡Edward y Tanya besuqueándose– me volteó a mirar a ver si le prestaba atención.

Inmediatamente al oír esa frase levanté mi cara

–Pero ¿qué rayos?, esa zorra me las pagará, no se cansa de seguir con lo mismo–solté malhumorada– sabes dónde se encuentran ahora?– empecé a vestirme un poco más decente. Unos vaqueros ajustados, un pequeño top rijo y unos tacones.

–Deben seguir en los cambiadores–dijo Alice algo pensativa– No sé qué haremos Bella, no quiero que Irina me quite a Jasper–dijo haciendo un puchero.

–Tranquila Alice, ya veremos que se nos ocurre–me eché labial rojo pasión–ahora, si me disculpas, tengo un asunto que atender–y salí del dormitorio, en los pasillos las chicas me miraban con una cara… embobada, bueno no era por presumir pero tenía un físico perfecto, seguí caminando tambaleando mis caderas de un lado a otro mientras revolvía mi larga melena.

–Ehh Bella, estás muy guapa–me alagó Mike, Arhg , era un pesado, solo buscaba meterse en mis piernas, le sonreí.

Seguí caminando hacia los vestidores, esa Tanya, zorra, siempre intentando metérsele por los ojos a Edward, la detestaba, ella quería lo que era mío, y no se lo daría tan fácil. Cuando llegué pude oír gemidos que provenían del interior del baño, palidece, Dios, no, ellos no… mierda.

Entre algo insegura, intentado no hacer ruido con mis tacones, y allí los vi, ella sentada en el mesón mientras él la penetraba, me quedé petrificada allí viéndolos como gemían, maldita cerda, y él era un… Un capullo buenorro.

Tanya 1-Bella 0

No valía la pena seguir mirándolos, mi corazón latía rápido, así que decidí salir del vestidor, me encantaría ser esa zorra en ese momento, estábamos hace unos meses con esta "competencia" yo no quería ponerme de ofrecida con Edward, ya que quería atraerlo por mis verdaderas cualidades, pero eso no estaba funcionando, mientras yo pasaba sutilmente, Tanya se lo follaba. Me sentía destruida, ella estaba ganando, al igual que sus hermanas, me senté en un rincón a llorar, llorar porque no lo tengo, porque no tengo sus caricias y ella sí.

Seguí llorando por un largo tiempo, no sé si alguien me había visto, "debes ser fuerte Bella, lucha por ese capullo" me grito mi conciencia. Y sí, tenía razón, mantenerse fuerte. Alcé mi cara empapada de lágrimas, suerte que usaba maquillaje a prueba de agua.

"Esta era la última vez que Tanya se sale con la suya" dije en mi mente "Está jugando con Isabella Swan, la chica fuego, así que se quemará" dicho esto me levanté y me fui a mi dormitorio. Encontré una nota de Alice

*Bella, Tuve que salir, Jasper y esa cosa… luego te explico*

Pobre Alice, ella estaba pasando lo mismo que yo, Jasper estaba enredado con Irina la hermana menor de las Denali. Definitivamente debíamos ponerle un alto a este asunto, estaba harta de que Tanya estaba con lo mejor y yo con… nada. Sólo era una zorra, zorra, zorra, zorra. Espera, es zorra, y está con él, si tenía que convertirme en ello por tener a Edward lo haría, oh sí. Esta noche debía ser noche de chicas, hay que planear el plan.

Mi tarde estuvo algo deprimida y llena de ira hacia Tanya, terminé mis deberes, suerte que era viernes.

Rosalie entró con una sonrisa deslumbrante en su rostro.

–Vaya Rose, al menos tú tienes un buen día–murmure

–Ay Bella, ni te imaginas, me he follado a Emmett– dijo mientras se tiraba a su cama con una sonrisa idiota en su cara–Claro está, que antes de follar conmigo se dio su ronda con Kate, pero no me importo–

–He visto a Edward y Tanya follando hoy, Rose, ¿qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?–dije casi al borde del llanto

Rose me miró con un gesto malicioso

–Pasa que ella tiene silicona– sonrió

–Sí, eso se sabe–dije algo animada

En esas llegó Alice, decaída, pobre.

–Hey chicas, que cuentan–dijo suspirando mientras se quitaba su ropa.

–Emm yo más o menos, Bella celosa y tú… te ves triste–afirmó Rose.

–Vale– hubo un silencio sepulcral unos 5 minutos hasta que yo rompí el silencio

–Chicas, yo no sé ustedes, pero yo no aguanto más esta situación, hay que actuar y rápido– suspire–o los perderemos cuando esas zorras resulten embarazadas– ese pensamiento hizo que mis vellos se erizaran. Tanya embarazada de Edward? No, ni de coña.

–Apoyo a Bella, yo no quiero seguir siendo el segundo plato de Emmett– dijo Rose mientras se quitaba su ropa y quedaba en ropa interior.

–Chicas siéntense tengo un plan–chilló Alice.

–Esas tres, nos hacen la vida añicos hace unos tres meses, ellas siempre ganan. – dijo mientras hacía de sus manos unos puños.

–Bien el caso, es que debemos conseguir una oportunidad con ellos, COMO SEA–miro cautelosa, Rose y yo asentimos con los ojos muy abiertos–el próximo viernes será la fiesta de disfraces–prosiguió––así que nosotras debemos ser las más atrevidas y hermosas de esa fiesta, obviamente los chicos babearán por nosotras. – dijo con voz de locutora, pero no le venía el objetivo al plan, osea, vale, las más guapas y que con eso, ellos se irán con ellas.

–Ally, no es por ser pesimista pero y que con eso?–preguntó Rose

–Chicas, tenemos que llevárnoslos a la cama–gritó emocionada

–aja, y ¿qué nos garantiza que no se seguirán viendo con ellas? Mira a rose, de segundo plato–dije alzando mis manos en tono de disculpa

–Oh Dios mío, todo está claro como el agua, debemos embarazarnos, si nos embarazamos ellos se quedarán con nosotras– saltó de su puesto

– ¡¿Qué?!–gritamos Rosalie y yo al unísono

–Alice estás loca, sólo tenemos 18– dije negando con la cabeza, sin duda Alice estaba loca.

Alice blanqueó sus ojos

–Ay chicas, dejen de quejarse, miren, ellos son increíblemente ricos, nosotras también lo somos, nuestros padres siempre nos apoyan en todo, no es perfecto? Y todo salió de mi cabecita–dijo alagándose

–Alice, creo que no es buena idea– dijo Rosalie con su cara agachada

–Bueno, si no quieren pues vale, en un mes los veremos a ellos anunciando oficialmente sus compromisos con las Denali y ellas con un bebé a bordo–dijo volteándose y viéndonos de reojo

Hahaha no, eso sí que no. Dije que haría cualquier cosa por tenerlo y así será.

Rosalie levantó su cara alarmada–Vale acepto– dijo sonriendo–si eso es lo que tengo que hacer por quedarme con Emmett, acepto–dijo Rosalie

–Yo también acepto, Edward será mío cueste lo que cueste– y nos levantamos a dar brincos de niñas pequeñas.

–Bien, pero debemos hacer un pacto–dijo Alice–El viernes a más tardar hay que quedar embarazadas a como dé lugar–dijo con voz seria, ella tenía razón era nuestra única oportunidad.

–Cuenta con ello amiga–dije y Rose asintió

Alice puso su palma en alto y dijo –Prometo quedar embarazada lo antes posible– Rose y yo la imitamos y luego nos abrazamos.

No sé si hice lo correcto, espero no haberme equivocado.

–Bien, hora de celebrar por nuestros futuros novios y claro, por las futuras madres– gritó Rosalie

Pedimos pizza y cenamos de risa en risa, planeando nuestro futuro con ellos…

El sábado por la mañana salimos a "hacer ejercicio" en realidad íbamos a verlos entrenando. Nos pusimos unos shorts diminutos, un top que dejaba ver nuestro perfecto y plano abdomen y unos tenis.

Cuando empezamos a rodearlos por el campo, los chicos empezaron a silbar

–Eh, pero mira, si llegaron las barbies– dijo Jacob–Ehh Cullen menor–se refería a mi Edward, yo seguía trotando con total naturalidad mientras oía. – Ahí está tú ninfa– dijo en tono burlón, pude notar como Edward no tomaba por el cuello y le susurró algo , este quedo paralizado y solo asintió y se fue, Rose estaba hablando con Emmett mientras Alice se acercaba a Jasper.

Noté que Edward estaba mirándome así que fingí tirar mis gafas y me agaché descaradamente dándole una estupenda vista de mi trasero.

Las tomé y cuando me levanté, él estaba a mi lado.

–Hola, Bella–y me sonrío torcidamente, ahh me derrito

–Hola Edward–dije algo apenada, tonta Bella, habla normal.

–Te gustaría salir esta noche–Dios, realmente mi truco había funcionado. Como deseaba tirarme sobre él en este campo y follármelo hasta reventarlo. Me sonroje y me mordí el labio por mis pensamientos pervertidos.

–Sí, sería genial– dije muy animada, Dios mío, Edward Cullen por fin me había puesto atención, aunque fue por comportarme como una perra, pero me vale.

–Paso por ti a las 7– dicho esto se volteó y se dirigió al centro del campo donde se encontraba el resto del grupo. Rose y Emmett habían desaparecido y pude notar que Alice y Jasper estaban follándo debajo de las escaleras, cochinos, todos los verían, pero el pacto fue así, quedar embarazadas como sea.

Bueno mis amigas ya me tenían ventaja.

Fui a la cafetería y me tomé una granizada, debes tranquilizarte Bella, todo saldrá bien, Edward se enamorará de ti antes de un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Suspiré.

En la tarde Rose y Alice no dieron señales de vida, así que supuse que estaban en su ronda de "sexo descontrolado para cumplir el pacto y atraparlos" ¿Qué pensarán de mí? Me paré frente al espejo y vi a la misma chica de siempre, blanca, de cabello castaño largo, ojos chocolate, labios carnosos, sólo que esta vez, en mis ojos se reflejaba una lucecilla. No pude evitar pensar en ese comentario de Jacob, a qué se refería con lo de "tú ninfa". ¿Edward estaba interesado en mí hacía tiempo? Nah, no creo, ya me hubiese enterado. Ya eran las tres de la tarde y en la ducha no pude evitar imaginarme a Edward conmigo en una cama, hmmm, me acosté en el suelo y llevé la ducha hacía mi clítoris, aumente la salida de agua y OH MI DIOS, que bien se sentía. La acercaba y la alejaba, no podía evitar dejar de jadear, masturbarme pensando en Edward, carajo, esto era muy erótico, para mí claro, Rose y Alice ya deben ser unas maestras en esto, yo simplemente leo porno digámoslo así. Terminé de ducharme, y salí a vestirme.

"Vale Bella, debe ser un vestido muy atrevido" rebusqué en mi guarda ropa "este es"

Un vestido corto, strapless, fucsia por delante y negro por detrás totalmente brillante, los acompañé con unos tacones fucsias altísimos Jimmy choo, me maquille y me acomodé mi cabello en ondas.

Tocaron la puerta, Dios debía ser Edward, eran exactamente las siete, que puntual, eso me gustaba. Abrí la puerta con una sonrisa en la cara, él era extremadamente guapo, sus ojos, su cabello, sus labios, su todo.

–Hola–me sonrió con esa jodida sonrisa rompe bragas.

–Hola–suspiré– ¿Nos vamos?–dije cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

–Claro–dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano. Esto me tomó por sorpresa, todos nos miraban pasmados, oí murmullo que decían cosas como "Oh, mira que bien se ven ese par" "Son el uno para el otro" sin duda sonreí más

–y ¿a dónde vamos?–pregunté curiosa

–A la disco ¿no?–me dijo en tono burlón. Sonreí, bailar con él? Dios mis bragas!

Este internado era muy grande, casi parecía una ciudad, había de todo.

Al entrar a la disco, allí estaba ella, besándose descaradamente con Mike. Siempre supe que ella se metía con Edward por molestarme. Zorra.

**Hola guapuras! Este es el primer capítulo, espero les haya gustado, el 2º está en proceso, en estos días lo subo. Nos leemos:* **


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 2 PP

–Puaj, es Tanya–dijo Edward arrastrándome al segundo piso.

– ¿Por qué lo dices con ese tono?–pregunté

–Porque es una pegajosa ya no la soporto– Una pegajosa que te follas cuando te va en gana, maldito capullo buenorro. Quise reclamarle, pero apenas era la primera cita, no era apropiado.

–Ya veo–dije mientras tomaba asiento

Él lo hizo también.

–Bella, hoy te vez realmente preciosa– Mis bragas se mojaban con su voz, era tan varonil y sexy, quería masturbarme en plena disco pero ¡basta! No podía. Simplemente sonreí.

–Bella– Era la voz de Alice, ah, estaba subiendo por las escaleras, venía con ¿Jasper? Bueno, al parecer a ella le fue muy bien, ¿cumpliría el pacto?

–Hola Ally–la salude, Jasper y Edward se saludaron con un asentimiento de cabeza ¿Él sabía que ellos vendrían?...

–Vale, la noche es joven y mañana es domingo–gritó Jasper alzando su cerveza–Emmett y Rosalie no se nos unen, han estado follando toda la tarde sin parar–dicho esto Edward me dedicó una sonrisa torcida, luego se levantó y se sentó a mi lado. Okay, esto no lo esperaba. Hora de ser coqueta Bella. Lo miré mordiéndome el labio, tomé su mano y la puse en mi muslo, vale estaba siendo muy ofrecida, pero no me quería quedar atrás, Edward metió su mano dentro del vestido, apartó mis bragas y empezó a tocar con sus dedos mis pliegues. Quería gemir, pero Alice y Jasper estaban ahí, aunque besándose, pero igual estaban ahí. Edward siguió tocándome, yo simplemente liberaba pequeños jadeos, sus dedos eran ágiles, no me daban tregua, cada vez los movía más y más rápido, pude oír el ruido de mis labios, me sentía mojada al nivel de gotear flujo.

–Ed-Edward p-para por favor–suplique jadeante.

–Ven vamos a bailar–sacó su mano de mi vestido y me arrastró a la pista, habían muchos alumnos, por las luces a penas los distinguía. Empezó a sonar una canción muy genial sin duda la reconocía .

Edward empezó a bailar, Dios santo, tendré un infarto, baila tan bien, y se ve jodidamente hermoso, rápidamente lo imité y empecé a mover mis caderas, Edward posó sus manos en mis caderas y me incitó a que pegara mi trasero con su… miembro. Me volteé y me pequé a su miembro, podía sentir su bulto en mi trasero, ahh estaba tan excitada, pero con lo pervertida que era, me restregué en su polla, Edward jadeó y me tomó por las caderas pegándome más a él, mi trasero seguía restregándose en mi gran bulto mientras él también las movía, sin duda sincronizábamos a la perfección.

–Bella, vámonos de aquí– dijo Edward, me tomó del brazo tirándome fuera de la multitud. Salimos de la disco, algunos estudiantes nos miraban, yo estaba seriamente acalorada y no por calor.

–Vamos a mi habitación– dijo demandante, mierda no, mi primera vez. Pero con él, no me importaba si fuera especial o no, sus ojos estaban de un verde intenso y su cabello dorado despeinado como siempre. Ah me matas.

Él seguía llevándome por el brazo a paso largo, yo le seguía, estaba muerta de deseo.

Cuando entramos a su habitación, vimos Emmett follando con Rosalie, estaba en cuatro, me sonrojé, ¿lo haríamos con ellos presentes?

–Cómo van Emmett–dijo Edward en tono burlón mientras me tiraba a adentro

–Cállate– jadeó Emmett, carajo no les daba vergüenza?, Emmett me estaba mostrando el trasero. Y yo no les daría un espectáculo visual.

Edward me guio al baño y allí cerró con el pestillo. Empezó a quitarse su camisa, liberando se excelente y musculoso pecho. Prácticamente estaba regando baba por ahí.

– Edward, creo que es mejor que lo hagamos en mi habitación–– dije mientras volvía abrir el baño, la habitación estaba inundada de los gemidos de Rosalie y Jadeos de Emmett. Ella también había cumplido el pacto y yo necesito ser follada por este adonis ahora mismo. Mierda.

–Edward me seguía, ya se había colocado su camisa, salimos de su habitación y nos encaminamos a la mía, a paso rápido, casi corriendo.

– Bella ¿estás segura de querer hacer esto? ¿Y conmigo?–preguntó, ya estábamos cerca.

–Edward, siempre he querido esto, siendo contigo ya es especial–dije con una sonrisa tímida.

Abrí la puerta y tiré mis tacones, no sé a dónde volaron. Me subí por las escaleras del camarote, ya que yo dormía arriba, y no podía untar de líquidos las sabanas de Rose, me mataría.

Edward se recostó en sus rodillas, y empezó a quitarme el vestido, luego me despojó de mi ropa interior, de manera que estaba totalmente expuesta a él, le abrí mis piernas para invitarlo, este se tiró a devorar mis pezones, los chupaba, me volvía loca, su boca era despiadada, yo no paraba de gemir y de arquear mi espalda. Edward empezó a bajarse su pantalón y de él sacó un Condón, no mierda, no podía dejar que lo usara.

–Tomo la píldora, no hay necesidad de que lo uses– mentí

–Gracias a Dios, odio el látex, venga quiero estar en ti– dicho esto, se posicionó entre mis piernas y de una estocada me penetró fuertemente, no pude sofocar un grito, hace mucho no follaba y lo otro Edward era enorme, me sentía llena con tan sólo tener la mitad dentro de mí.

–Eres muy estrecha– entraba y salía de mí sin compasión, cada estocada era más fuerte. Y me sentía en el cielo.

–Arhg, Edward– gemí, nuestros movimientos frenéticos hacían que el camarote rechinara, en algún momento se le saldrían los tornillos y caeríamos al suelo. No paraba de Gemir

–Bella, te deben estar oyendo– murmuró, mientras atacaba mi pezón, me arqueé

–No importa– jadee– no pares, más rápido, no me voy a quebrar– ronroneé

–Tus deseos son ordenes hermosa– y empezó a penetrarme de una manera salvaje, dolorosamente placentera, clavé mis uñas en su ancha espalda y envolví mis piernas en su cadera para hacerla más profunda, este hombre me estaba llevando al cielo. Mis paredes empezaron a apretarlo, estaba cerca. Eché mi cabeza hacía atrás y me corrí con un sonoro gemido, unas estocadas más y Edward rodó a mi lado, nuestras respiraciones estaban inestables, cerré mis ojos, por fin, me follé a Edward.

Tanya 1- Bella 1

Uhg esto era un empate, aunque creo que yo le gané d emano. Este pensamiento me hizo sonreír. Cuando abrí mis ojos Edward me comía con la mirada, me levanté y me senté a horcajadas sobre él, este me miraba con deseo, sus ojos ya no eran verde claro sino oscuro por la pasión. Tomé su gran polla desde su base, la ubiqué en mi entrada y bajé chocando nuestros cuerpos, Edward gritó.

–Bella eres la mujer más estresa con la que he estado–dijo mientras me tocaba los senos con sus manos. Sonreí y llevé mis manos hacía sus piernas, y levanté las piernas, cambiando el ángulo de la penetración, él era tan grande,

–Hmmjjj– gemí

–Me estás dando una vista muy caliente Bella, ver mi polla entrar en tu pequeño coño es muy alucinante–jadeó, sacudí mis caderas lo más rápido y fuerte que pude, esta vez fue Edward quien se corrió primero, luego culminé yo, sin salir de él me recosté en su pecho jugando con sus vellos, pronto caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente, él no estaba a mi lado, pero dejó una nota

*_Lo siento por irme así, domingo con mis padres, Edward Cullen*_

Suspiré, y una sonrisa idiota se formó en mi rostro, había cumplido, ahora debía esperar 3 semanas para hacerme la prueba y ojala saliera positiva.

Me bajé del camarote totalmente desnuda, tomé mi albornoz y me lo puse, fui a la pequeña nevera y saqué un jugo.

–Hey Bells–

–Por fin veo a la señorita Rosalie, dime ¿qué tal ha ido la ronda con Emmett?– pregunté burlona mientras bebía de mi jugo

–Pues ha ido de maravilla, yo creo que estoy embarazada, ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces follamos– se levantó a rebuscar algo en su mesa de noche– Bella, hace días estoy buscando mi consolador, ya sabes el que me diste de cumpleaños, ¿no lo has visto?– preguntó

–No, quizá Alice, lo tomo–

–Ahh pero que asquerosa es Alice, sabe que esas cosas son de uso personal– sonaba enojada, se sentó en el sofá mirándome– y a ti, vi que iban muy calientes con Edward– se rió

–Pues follamos dos veces, y dijo que me llamaría– dije mientras acudía la nota

–Bueno, pues, ya las tres cumplimos una fase, la otra es de nuestros óvulos– nos reímos juntas– Deberíamos alquilar películas, ya sabes, los chicos hoy saldrán, y eso significa tarde aburrida–

–Me parece perfecto pero ¿dónde está la duende?– pregunté

–No lo sé, desde ayer no la veo. No debe tardar en llegar con su coño recién follado– sí, bueno Rose fue quien nos pervirtió a Alice y a mí.

–Bien pues vamos a ducharnos para ir a la tienda de películas, hay unas pornos nuevas–

–Vale, quiero aprender cosas nuevas, Edward se ve muye experimentado y no quiero que vuelva a refugiarse en brazos de la zorra de Tanya– ugh me hervía la sangre de sólo pronunciar su sucio nombre.

Nos duchamos por turnos, Rose optó por un vestido extremadamente corto, y yo un short, blus ay converse.

– ¡Hola chicas!–chilló la duende

–Vaya hasta que por fin terminaron– me burlé

Alice me fulminó con su mirada

–No hables, anoche vine a dormir y encontré a una castaña siendo follada por un rubio– fingió voz dramatizada– agradéceme, te di privacidad– bueno yo ni había sentido su presencia.

–Gracias entonces–murmuré

–y a dónde van tan arregladas?– preguntó curiosa mientras se despojaba de su ropa.

–Iremos a alquilar algunas películas y ¿por qué no traes ropa interior?– preguntó Rose

–Ayy sí– pegó un brinquito– Ah, eso, es que Jasper las rompió– se sonrojó– ¿traerán porno?– preguntó esperanzada

–Ally, tú sabes que es el único género que Rose mira– dije mientras me había un moño alto.

–Me conoces tan bien Bella, doh, por algo eres una de mis mejores amigas– me dio un beso en la mejilla

–Bien, vayan por las películas, mientras yo me daré una ducha– dicho esto, se metió a la ducha. Rose y yo nos dirigimos a la tienda de películas, cuando entramos, corrimos al área XXX, parecíamos niñas en el área de muñecas.

–Cuántas llevaremos– pregunté mientras ojeaba un estante.

–Unas 8, ya sabes, para quemar la tarde y la noche– dijo mientras tenía en su mano algunas

Rebusqué y me decidí por el típico "American Sex" y algunas cortas.

–Bien, llevaré estas– dije mientras las ponía sobre la mesa del cajero, el chico me miro como si tuviera un tercer ojo.

– ¿Po-Por cuánto tiempo?– preguntó sonrojado

–Dos días– respondí

–Son 15 dólares– le entregué el dinero, Rose hizo lo mismo que yo y salimos de esa tienda. Pero nos encontramos al trío de plásticas

–Ay pero miren quienes son– dijo Irina mientras se posaba en frente, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no darle una bofetada.

–Bella, me contaron que te encerraste con Edward anoche, que pena que seas segundo plato– dijo Tanya burlándose de mí

–Soy segundo plato, pero dijo que era la mujer más estrecha con la que se había acostado– dije sintiéndome orgullosa de mi coño

–Tú no le puedes dar lo que yo sí– contra-atacó… Oh perra, claro que sí, es más, le daré un hijo.

–Bella, ya vámonos, la vida es corta, no es bueno malgastarla hablando con basura– Rose me tiro de allí

–Déjame volver a exprimirle sus senos siliconados– escupí

Rosalie se carcajeó– Amiga, desearía hacer lo mismo, pero ya sabes, no es bueno para las embarazadas– me guiñó un ojo.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación le contamos a Alice a quienes nos habíamos encontrado, Luego pedimos pizza y nos sentamos a ver películas porno. La habitación estaba llena de los gemidos de las actrices.

–Chicas ya vuelvo, estoy muy caliente y necesito atención–

–Las tres estamos calientes, tengo un plan– dijo Rose con mirada maliciosa.

Una hora después Rose estaba encerrada en el baño, Alice es la cama de abajo y yo en la de arriba tapada con una cobija, tenía dentro 2 dedos.

–Ally, pásame el lubricante–jadeé alargando la mano

–Ahj, toma– me lo alcanzó– ¿Rosalie maldición dame el consolador!–gritó frustrada Alice

–Ni sueñes, lo tengo dentro mientras se sacude– le presumió Rosalie

– ¡Diablos!–grité mientras me corría– Alice intenta con tus manos– le recomendé

–No, yo quiero algo mejor– dijo parándose desnuda, sí, nosotras no teníamos vergüenza de que nos viésemos entre sí desnudas, éramos mujeres, pervertidas.

Luego de unos minutos Rosalie, salió con una sonrisa en su cara

–No serás tan sucia de metértelo– le dijo–Además es mío, Bella me lo regalo por mi cumpleaños número 18– le aclaró Rose

–Ya ni lo necesito, ustedes dos si están satisfechas, mientras que yo sigo frustrada– dijo haciendo un puchero

–Mejor vístete, ya es tarde y mañana tenemos clases– dicho esto, me volteé y dormí como una bebé.

Eran las 9:00 a.m. Me encontraba presentando el examen del señor Varlan, me estaba yendo bien, estaba preguntando todo lo que había estudiado y eso me encanta.

**Hola! Acá un nuevo cap, el otro lo subiré en el transcurso de la semana, puesto que también tengo que actualizar mi otra historia. Bueno, espero les haya gustado, alguna cosa que no les guste, coméntenlo, si tengo algún horror ortográfico, sepan disculpar :$ BESOS**


	4. AVISO IMPORTANTE

Hola lindas espero que estén muy bien, bueno al caso, esta notita la dejo porque "Pregnancy Pact" está en lista de espera, lo sé, las desilusiono :S el problema es que inicié la preparatoria, y pues la cosa está pesada, me he visto a gatas para poder escribir, he estado muy estresada y con crisis existenciales :l. Tengo otra historia que va más adelantada que esta, y pues tomé la decisión de primero terminar la otra y cuando la termine, seguiré con PP, sepan disculpar y espero que comprendan, MIL GRACIAS y nos leemos en un tiempo.

PD: La otra historia no creo que lleve más de 20 caps así que nos leeremos muy pronto :D

Mordiditas

**Valentina**


End file.
